


被宽恕者

by Jonn_o



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonn_o/pseuds/Jonn_o
Summary: 堕落乐园的无邪王，妄想着给罪孽插戴上洁白的翅膀，但他亦是深重之罪。
Relationships: Warrior of Light（Final Fantasy XIV）/Innocence(Final Fantasy XIV), 光无瑕, 无瑕灵君
Kudos: 6





	被宽恕者

打败神明之人坐在自己曾经仰视过的王座上，大分双腿任由一个金色脑袋在裆部卖力的上下摆动。这周围一点活物的声响都没有，连空气都在死寂里凝固，就连弑神者都开始怀疑下面的住民有可能听到的啧啧水声也只是在这空无的大堂里独自嘹亮。  
而始作俑者跪在打败自己的叛逆者两腿之间，像是被呛得，也像是因为这太过放荡的水声而羞愧，正涨红着异常苍白的脸，嘴里含着一根黑紫的阴茎  
——过于用力挤压他的两颊去吸弄这玩意儿导致两边的颊肉都凹进一些，成了一个真空似的空间吸住那根肉棒，摩擦导致发红的嘴唇和口腔没有一点空余包裹在又热又硬的阴茎上，灵活的舌头顺着顶端冠头一直向下舔过，娇嫩的软肉顶着柱身又蹭又擦，时不时还抵在龟头的小孔上，卷起舌钻进敏感的小小空隙，他尽心的照顾着这塞满了嘴的秽物，为着那一点点的自尊心，他不会对眼前的罪孽放任自流，但也就是因为这样尊严，使他越发的陷入了泥沼里——滋滋作响的舔吸似乎尚未成功讨好这位已经让他羞耻到无地自容的罪首。那男人抓住他金色的头颅，猛一挺腰将阴茎直接捅进了他无防备的喉咙里，被异物进入的喉管反射性的瞬间缩小，紧紧的含着捅进来的东西，被迫吞把这根阴茎吞的更深时，他一瞬间感到了窒息，但正让自己无法吞咽口水的混账却舒适的叹息了一声，手指牢牢拽着金发向自己的胯部死命迎合，腰部啪啪的撞击着他已经红肿的唇，叛逆者粗硬的毛发刮着他的脸，像是酷刑又像是某种甜蜜的折磨，捅在口腔里的性器勃发而又炽热，茎身凸起的青筋一刻不停的剐蹭他的喉道，不知羞耻的喉管被狠狠顶开，使用肉棒鞭笞这吐出天罚的嘴巴，再加上难以忍耐的劣情，无瑕灵君整个头脑被眼下的淫行冲昏了，只能听凭正在操他嘴的叛逆者舒舒服服的享受那个湿滑紧致的甬道，因为塞入物而深红的眼角滴着眼泪，挂着泪水的眼睛可怜兮兮的向上翻，何等的下流和淫猥，因为一根男人的阴茎，他，完美无瑕的“神”已经成了被泄欲的玩具，并且只能跟着抽送的频率摆动他的头，至少让他好受一些，不再那么的想要干呕。  
“呜……嗯嗯……呃……！”嘴里烧硬的性器抵在他的喉管里颤抖了一阵，快速的拔了出去，得到放松呼吸后忍不住大口喘气，但没等到将呼吸通顺起来，一阵热浪毫无阻拦的喷在他尚且迷蒙的脸上

他被颜射了。

乳白色的粘稠物贴着自己的脸慢慢滑落的淌着，嘴边甚至挂上了斑斑点点的白液，有些已经喷进他的嘴里，蓝色的眼睛难以置信的整圆，而下方的面颊不可抑制的像要沁出血来。“神，宽恕我的罪孽。”被射了满脸的金发男人别过头去闭着眼睛伸出舌，舔掉了粘在红肿嘴唇的精液送去口中。腥臊的体液充斥着他的整个口腔，不属于他的男性气味熏灼着神智“这样够了吧……罪孽被我……”下意识用手去擦剩余的精液，酷刑一样的行径终于结束了，他想。虽然付出的代价太大了，但这叛逆者总算是对他俯首称臣，他多少舒了口气。  
但单纯的宽恕者不知道的是，噩梦才刚刚开始。  
叛逆者笑了一下，却没有动作的意思，他只是低头俯身在金头发的男人耳边，小声却不容置喙的诉求：“那么，既然要想彻底消除罪孽，就需要用你的身体来完成，更大的罪……来宽恕我吧，神。”

他趴在王座椅背上，脸埋在手臂的阴影里，睫毛挂着碎晶忽闪出来一点暗光，他感受着自己没有摘掉手甲的手指在翘起的臀间进出，隐秘的桃花源缘由手指若隐若现的展露，一小片透明水液顺着抽送的手指滴落在腿上，他呜呜的细碎呻吟着，腿肚子打着颤向前移动，企图把他已经勃起的性器掩盖起来，这实在太淫秽，勃起的性器蹭着他王座的椅背，留下了一道一道深色的水渍。他已经做出了这种选择，但还不想彻底失去他的骄傲，在叛逆者的眼前发情——尽管他看起来就像在等待着一场交配。他的手指在已经松软的穴口里抽送，每动一次就带动着全身轻微的颤抖，像是不适应，但从他的背后看，犹如期待着什么。  
于是叛逆者压在他的身上。他的手指还没来得及拔出去，一个热气腾腾的东西就抵在了洞口，他多少有些害怕，他没尝试过这种居于人下的性交方式，只能从隐约知道一点贱民的下流品味里努力回忆起来，先做扩张会好过一些，但现在一股热气烤灼着他的后臀，顶着他慌乱的手指。“等一下……还没有……”流着粘液的前端贴着他的手甲，在上面蹭的一片粘稠，明晃晃的反着光。  
他猝然抽离了手指，整个背部因窘迫而紧绷，湿又热的阳具刺进他第一次被人开拓的肉洞里，那紧致令叛逆者惊讶，他的身体居然还保留了人类的构造，比常人温度略低的腔内被湿热的阴茎炙烤的有些发烫，他趴伏在椅背上大口吸气，后穴时不时传递的胀痛让他牙根开始发软，“痛……好痛……”他难堪的缩了缩臀部，异物感太过明显，以至于他开始怀疑现在他们的所作所为是不是进行赎罪，还是自己又被这个狡猾的叛逆戏弄了一把。叛逆者挺动性器将他才被开苞的后穴肉壁挤到了一起，他痛的咬住了嘴唇。并不在乎是不是让对方感到痛苦，入侵者只是一味的把他的阴茎插得更深，钉在金色头发的伪神的身体里，摸索且操弄着足以让他发疯的极乐之处，但入侵者并不着急品尝这具甘美的肉体，单纯支着这肉具直挺挺的击打着尽头最娇嫩的一点软肉，肉棍狠狠的擦过带给他狂乱快感的芯子引起难以隐藏的情欲来。“不……啊啊……轻些……别顶那里……啊……”皱成一团的美丽面容不知道是因为痛还是因为爽，难以理解的感觉源源不断的传来，疯狂的刺激着已经迟钝的感官，分辨不出自己到底是被蹂躏还是在乐园中随着蜜河摆动，那甜美的快感钻进他的臀间和痛感交织，像要撕开他的身体一样狠狠鞭笞这具新生的躯壳。  
插入的阴茎骤然加力贯穿了他紧咬着的肉穴，突如其来的深入让他猛的向后仰起了头，眼泪不受控制的积蓄在发红的眼眶，入侵者抓住他的细腰猛烈的撞击着圆润的臀，啪啪的肉体碰撞声塞满了整个宫殿的大厅，他只能紧紧抓住椅背来固定因为抽插而不停前撞的身子，每一下都顶到他深处因为触碰带来灭顶快感的一点，就像通了电一样的酥麻贯通了脊椎炸开快感，他忍不住高声呻吟，大而长的蓝色双眸覆盖在水雾下失焦的注视他宫殿的穹顶，从未体验过的欲望在身体中流窜，他感觉到自己身体的一部分又痛又痒，只有在被占有的瞬间才能感觉到身体内瘙痒的叫嚣稍稍安定。“来，再深点啊……你这叛逆者，啊啊……快点来满足我……！”席卷神智的快美甚至让他主动迎合着他的入侵者，用力甩开已经凌乱的贴在脸上的头发，布满红晕的面容稚拙而直白的显现出他的欲求，苍白纤细的腰肢被牢牢抓在手里捏着腹肌的两侧向后撞去，嗤嗤的水声淫乱无比的从被撑到极限的肉洞里飞溅出来，就算是食罪灵看到这香艳万分的交配也会羞得不敢直视。他是这样单纯而诱人，叛逆者想，于是捞起他的一条腿让他直立起来靠在自己身上，重新插入那个销魂的小穴里，侧入会让阴茎进的更深，突出的小腹昭示他被搅乱的身体，并且在里面横行霸道的入侵者。“啊……别，太深了……哦……出去…啊啊啊啊啊”兴奋的身体使用过度而酸软，他被压在椅背上强迫摩擦着娇嫩的肉棒顶端，流出的体液糊满了椅背，摧毁他建立威严的王座，而灭顶的欢喜刺激肉穴紧紧收缩着啃咬那片刻不停操他的性器，不知疲倦的开拓着这个才被挖掘的桃源，汁液顺着交合的地方汩汩流淌，打湿了两人相连的肢体，他被压在王座的椅背上大声的呻吟，撅着他那被捏成各种形状的屁股失神的接受凿刻，不知道自己已经高潮了几次，从开始想要隐藏的勃起性器眼下在空中晃动着喷出白浊，因为兴奋和被激起的肉欲使他太过苍白的身体泛起不正常的红色，掩盖在金色甲胄下的躯体如此有力，挥动着他的长矛降下天罚，现在却赤裸淫荡的因为插入而勃起高潮。  
他已经完全想不起来自己是为什么而和叛逆者媾和。  
脑子里传递来的快感太强烈，炸开了炽烈的白光，仿佛身处于无垠的汪洋，暖流从臀部向全身扩散，金发的男人意识不清的被迫承接着这些复仇或爱欲，他只是在狂暴的情欲里有些迷茫，为什么自己会变成现在这样，或者说到底自己在做些什么，他想不起来，只是捅在屁股里的东西一遍又一遍的提醒他做了一些神来说逾越的举动。他的腰开始酸痛，像是有预感一样蜷缩起了脚趾，入侵者配合的翻转过他的身子让他将脸朝自己，他脸上有无法控制而流下的泪水和孩子一样的懵懂，于是叛逆者把他的性器埋得更深，顶在无法管控的敏感上在他的尖叫声中射穿了他的肚子。  
温度并不算太高的精液但却让他不受控制的翻起了白眼吐出一点舌尖来。实在是太舒服了，身体顺着椅背滑落到地面，只有两条纤长苍白的腿还抓在叛逆者手中，被堵在穴里的温热体液淅淅沥沥的流到自己和身上男人的大腿上，他犹自颤抖着，失神的从眼角滑落出眼泪，他整齐的金发已经乱糟糟的挂在脸上，发丝混着不知道什么的体液贴着他的面颊。“啊，啊啊……呜……射……射在里面了……”他吸吸鼻子有些难堪，呜咽着想要脱离打在身体里的桩子，热而硬的铁柱牢牢固定着让他如此羞耻的赤裸身体接受叛逆者的子种。  
可叛逆者并没有拔出已经喷出的罪孽，只是插在他发颤的体内看他因为绝顶而涣散，金色的头发铺满了地面。  
“你是有罪的。”叛逆者伸出手摩挲着他俊秀的鼻尖，手指停留在唇缝。  
“你引诱了我。”  
“你从未得到宽恕。”  
神闭上眼前听到的最后一句话。

**Author's Note:**

> 有没有光无瑕光厨嗷，带带我


End file.
